Accidental Curiosity
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: The tail swished back and forth almost like a cat's tail, tempting those to touch it that didn't know any better. *Deanon from the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme over on LiveJournal.*


It was odd to see how splayed out Rin was with his new found tail that swished back and forth, lightly knocking the sheets off to the side.

Yukio was reminded briefly of a cat and bit back the urge at least for now to touch that tail that swished and bounced around; it was tempting enough to long to reach out and run his fingers along it.

He watched that tail that twitched back and forth and wondered truly how it felt to have a tail, let alone one like that one.

Did it feel odd to have an appendage there that sometimes acted as if it had its own mind or was it something that Rin had grown used to by this point?  
He longed to just feel the soft fur against his hand and wondered if truly it felt as soft as it looked.

It was tempting to just let his hand ran along the fur of Rin's tail and perhaps he could justify it as some Exorcist based research though it tempted him in a way a cat's tail tempted the unaware, new found owner when it wagged back and forth, so playfully.

He found his concentration pulled from his book, the research that he had to do for a class of his, and finally, stood up and saw that Rin was reading manga again though it was unlikely that he'd finished his homework as of yet.

Yukio stared at that twitchy tail and finally, tentatively, reached out his hand and let his bare fingers cascade along the soft tail that felt far more plushy than his pillow and seemed for a moment, a finer thing to touch than a cat's own soft fur, probably softer than Kuro's fur in fact.

It was a stolen moment as the slight touch sent Rin's body to shiver and caused him to let forth a moan, loud enough to startle the only two people in the dorm.

Yukio's eyes widened and suddenly the tail became a taboo thing to touch yet again as he stared at his brother's red face and watched the way he refused to move or really look up until finally the older of the two spoke up, "I-Yukio, please don't touch my tail." His voice rose up quite a few octaves as he tried not to stammer out another awkward moan on top of that.

There was no questioning the situation as Rin still refused to look at him, and his tail had tried to almost wrap around Yukio's arm as the shorter of the two buried his head against his covers and refused to move any other part of his body.

"I-I'm sorry." It felt more than a little bizarre to glimpse his brother so weak and so vulnerable, but the idea of violating him in such a way left him more than upset with himself.

He watched as Rin chose to not say another word with his head buried deep into the covers and with the obvious humiliation that colored his face and left him still as could be.

The time seemed to work against them as it drug on for what felt like hours but really had to be minutes.

Finally Rin found his voice yet again, "It's alright; just don't do it again." It wasn't the most truthful thing that Rin had ever said as he appeared to believe that it wasn't really alright to do at all.

"I should have known." Yukio murmured; it was not an excuse as it was meant to push the blame deeper into the man that wished to be a doctor's heart and restate his apology all over again.

"Y-You didn't." It was nearly too soft to hear as slowly the exorcist-in-training sat up and tried to hide his body's slightly tempted desires and instead focused on his brother, "I didn't know that it would do that either."  
It was far too hard to admit what 'that' was as Rin stared up at his younger brother and fought back the urge to bury himself entirely in the bed sheets and to not leave them until they'd both grown old and forgotten all about this.

"I won't do it again." The guilt still ate up his being at doing that to his brother now, causing him to feel so humiliated; it didn't help that the image of Rin like that was embedded in his mind and likely longed to stay there.

"Okay." It was a soft murmur of affirmation as the smaller of the two rose to get off the bed and found himself blushing as he walked past his taller brother and fought off the urge to rush to the bathroom for a quick and cold shower.

Rin tries not to think of that sensation as it slowly crawled up from his tail with the promise of a rush of warmth and 'endless' pleasure.

He hated his body in that moment and the way it desperately clung to the memory that refused to just leave his mind.

Hopefully, the cold spray of water will wash the embarrassing memory and moment from his mind for a while.


End file.
